La vida que quiero
by melkat592
Summary: Seis años pasaron desde que Seiya regresó a su planeta y aún sigue enamorado de Serena. Por su parte ella se da cuenta que también lo ama y que su vida al lado de Darien no es lo que soñó. Cuando Seiya vuelve a la Tierra encontrará a una Serena muy diferente. Su amor podrá cambiar el destino?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon NO son de mi creación. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

(Este es mi primer fic de SeiyaxSerena. Si les gusta por favor déjenme sus reviews! RXR)

 ** _La vida que quiero_**

 _Capítulo 1_.

"Sigo preguntándome porque todo me recuerda a ti."

Seiya murmuró pensando en voz alta mientras observaba las flores de uno de los jardines del palacio de Kinmonku.

Seis años han pasado desde su visita a la tierra, seis años desde que conoció a ese ser maravilloso que cambiaría su vida para siempre porque con ella conoció el amor verdadero.

"Las flores me recuerdan a ti porque embellecen todo lugar donde ellas estén, tal como tú lo haces, cualquier lugar es más bello si tú estás en él."

Todas las noches antes de dormir, salía a caminar en soledad, le gustaba la calma y el silencio, lo disfrutaba. Y lo hacía como Seiya, no como Fighter, porque sentía que de esa forma se había enamorado de ella y así era como le gustaba recordar los momentos vividos a su lado. Se encontró a si mismo suspirando y sonriendo amargamente. Después de tanto tiempo aún seguía pensando en Serena, aún la amaba profundamente. Había aceptado el hecho de que ella siempre estaría en su corazón, en su alma.

Cuando regresó a su planeta intento enfocarse al máximo en su misión como Sailor Starlight y pensó que siendo Fighter la olvidaría y que ella se convertiría en un hermoso recuerdo. Pero no fue así. Cada día de todos esos años siguió teniéndola en su mente, preguntándose como estaría ella, si era feliz y ansiando volver a verla.

Muchas veces había pensado en escaparse a la Tierra para estar con ella aunque sea sólo por un momento, para ver su sonrisa. Pero también sabía que le haría daño verla casada con otro hombre, por lo que había decidido quedarse sólo con sus recuerdos.

Nunca demostró su tristeza frente a Healer y Maker. Ellos estaban muy felices de tener a su princesa de vuelta y él no quería opacar esa felicidad. Después de todo él también estaba feliz por la posibilidad de reconstruir su planeta. Pero en sus momentos de soledad lo único que estaba en su pensamiento era ella y el dolor que sentía al no poder estar a su lado.

"Te extraño tanto bombón..."

* * *

Serena caminaba de regreso a su casa desde el trabajo. Aún no decidía si quería entrar a la universidad por lo cual pensó que lo mejor era tener un trabajo hasta que tomara su decisión. Trabajaba en la tienda de joyas de la familia de Naru. Estar allí le agradaba pues veía a la gente expresar su amor de una forma muy especial ya que allí se fabricaban y vendían joyas con mensajes personalizados.

Amor. La chica sonrió al pensar en eso. Esa noche cenaría con su amado Darien. Él había decidido quedarse en la universidad de Tokio porque no quería irse y estar lejos de ella. Estaba haciendo una especialización en su carrera de medicina como él siempre soñó, por eso es que todavía no se casaban, Darien quería esperar hasta terminar sus estudios.

Sí, Serena lo amaba como siempre lo hizo pero al pensar en el amor, otro nombre estaba en su mente. Hacía mucho tiempo había admitido que también amaba al chico de largos cabellos negros, pero nadie lo sabía.

"Seiya..." susurró observando las estrellas. "Me haces falta."


	2. Chapter 2: Melodías y retratos

Hola! Por favor déjenme sus reviews, díganme que les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos así puedo mejorar la historia con su ayuda.

Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad.

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Mientras llegaba a su departamento seguía pensando en Seiya, en lo que él diría si la viera en ese momento. Su cabello no era como antes, las coletas ya no estaban, y era más corto. Caía suelto hasta debajo de sus hombros.

Serena vivía sola en un pequeño y acogedor departamento, le gustaba ser independiente y tener su propio lugar, el cual estaba adornado por sus dibujos y pinturas. En esos años había descubierto su pasión por aquel tipo de arte. Cuando dibujaba o pintaba se sentía plena.

Se apresuró a entrar en su habitación para cambiarse, Darien la recogería en menos de una hora. La prisa la sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento. Eligió unos jeans y un suéter claro con unas botas del mismo tono. Se maquilló y arregló un poco su cabello.

Al dejar su cepillo en su mesa de luz, observó su cuaderno de bocetos. Un lápiz se hallaba en él, lo abrió y una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en sus labios.

(FlashBack)

 _Ugh…ya han pasado dos horas y no puedo dormir_ \- La rubia encendió la luz, se sentó en la cama y tomó el cuaderno apoyándolo sobre sus piernas. _Sólo hay una forma de sentirme menos triste_. Comenzó a dibujarlo exactamente como lo recordaba. Su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa…todos y cada uno de los detalles que amaba de su ídolo favorito.

(Fin flashback)

Su boceto del rostro de Seiya la hacía sentir como si él estuviera mirándola. Esos ojos azul oscuro con aquella mirada tan profunda en la que ella podía perderse. Acarició el papel aún sonriendo y deseando con toda su alma que esa caricia fuera real. "Si te tuviera aquí no dejaría que te vayas otra vez _._ "

El sonido del timbre la alertó, su prometido había llegado. Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta dejando el cuaderno sobre su cama.

"Hola Darien" sonrió al verlo y lo besó fugazmente.

Él también le sonrió "Hola Serena. ¿Qué haremos esta noche? ¿Quieres cenar en mi departamento? Después podríamos ver una película."

"Si, suena muy bien" Tomó su brazo y caminó junto a él hacia su automóvil.

* * *

Viajar a las ciudades de Kinmoku acompañando a la princesa en distintas reuniones y actividades había mantenido su mente ocupada en las anteriores semanas. Fighter y sus compañeras supervisaban el reclutamiento de guardianes en cada ciudad que visitaban.

Después de terminar su viaje tendrían un descanso en el palacio. Ella prefería mantenerse ocupada pero debía respetar el pedido de Kakyuu y darse un tiempo libre.

Se encontraba recostada en su cama improvisando notas con su guitarra cuando Healer se acercó a ella.

"Ya despierta, parece que estás bajo algún tipo de hipnosis" movió su mano frente a los ojos de su líder.

"¿Qué?" Fighter miraba fijamente al techo.

"Llevas más de media hora tocando la misma melodía...una y otra vez."

"Escríbela antes de que se me olvide"

"No es gracioso, nos enloquecerás con ese sonido."

"Suena bien y además es mi habitación, puedo hacer lo que quiera." Sonrió apenas sin mirar a Healer.

"Como digas...al menos no olvides como respirar." La chica de cabellos plateados rodó los ojos y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se dirigió a los jardines y encontró a Maker sentada en una banca enfocada en la lectura.

"¿También estás hipnotizada?" Healer rió al verla leyendo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" la guardiana de ojos violetas apartó la vista de su libro.

"Fighter parece estar en estado de trance...como siempre." Su risa desapareció.

"Con el tiempo se está poniendo peor, al contrario de lo que pensábamos...debemos hacer algo por ella." Maker se dispuso a entrar al palacio.

Estaba nerviosa pues no sabía cómo decírselo a la princesa sin parecer imprudente pero debía hacerlo, sólo esperaba que ella comprendiera. Se arrodilló frente a Kakyuu haciendo su reverencia.

"¿Qué deseas mi querida estrella?" dijo la soberana con un tono amable en su voz.

"Necesito hablar con usted sobre Fighter, ella no está bien...Healer y yo estamos preocupadas."

"Ya veo...es mejor que vayamos afuera. Debemos tener una larga conversación sobre esto y aquí no es el lugar más adecuado."

La princesa le dio una cálida sonrisa y salió del salón, Maker la siguió en silencio.


End file.
